Light fixtures for light emitting diodes (LEDs) include an electronics housing that contains electrical components of the light fixture. Typical designs do not provide easy access to the electrical components contained within the housing. As a result, when a particular electrical component needs to be serviced or replaced, conventional light fixtures must be disconnected and oftentimes at least partially disassembled in order to access the desired component. This may involve removing a number of brackets and fasteners in order to remove the fixture from its installation site and to open the housing to gain access into the interior of the housing. This process can be very time consuming and oftentimes makes it more cost effective simply to replace the entire light fixture, rather than to service or replace a single electrical component.